24 Hours
by TicTacStory
Summary: They say Deamons can not die, however, having to spend a morning a day and a night doing everything the somewhat sexy reaper demands ought to do the impossible.  Crackfic, weird and stupid. Oh well :D
1. Always Read The Small Letters

"Young master, are you shure..."

"Sebastian, yes, just do as it says."

"Young master, who will be there to do the householding chores?"

"I though I gave you an order, and as long as the contract remains, you shall follow every one of them, wheter you like it or not or even if it costs your life, and right now I am telling you to do as..." Ciel looked at the red-headed reaper who was aplying her mascara with all her might, Ciel frowned and turned back to his butler. "...Miss Grell says."

Sebastian sighed and followed the 13 year old boy to the door. "As you wish, young master." He opened the door for his master, a snicker from the teen louded and Sebastian didnt feel quite symphatic with the boy.

"Oh Bassy darling! I have you all to myself for this day?" Grell beamed and linked his arm to "Bassy`s"

Somehow Sebastian though that this was going to be a awfully long 24 hours.

Ciel, that bastard, and Lizzie why the christ did she have to buy something for Ciel`s birthday and bump into that idiotic puppet everyone seems to be soo mesmerized about?

More less, why was GRELL there?

Sebastian decided to shove his hostile feelings towards both his master and Grelle away for the day, realizing there is nothing to be done and he cannot refuse,

One day he will swallow his soul and he will be sorry.

And one of these days he will call Ciel "Darling." See how he likes it.

Sebastian sniffed the air as Grelle was staring at him in both admiration and a feeling that means I-want-to-fuck-you-too.

"My god Grell where have you been?" The butler closed his nose to Grelle`s ethic hair and gave him a dissaproving look.

This sudden intimacy turned Grelle redder than he was before, it took him a while to realize what the butler had just said. "Bassy! You dont like my Channel number four?"

Sebastian lift his chin and wondered what the hell "Channel Number Four." Was, in the end he decided to not proceed this conversation and unlinked his arm from the reaper`s just to walk further in the street.

Grelle looked as his Bassy was walking away, he sighed dramatically and murmmured. "Oh how I do love men with the personality of a loving tyrant!"

"Miss Grelle, where would you like to go? and please dont say that horrible shinigami realm or im afraid there will be no one left once we leave."

Grelle blinked and flicked his hair behind his shoulders. "Bassy darling, the shinigami realm leaves much to be desired, I have a better idea..."

This caused Sebastian to feel like karate chopping the man slash woman slash thing up.

But somehow the idea of having to waste his time chopping up a redheaded shinigami who adresses him as "darling." was to tyring,

"Grelle, your air of mystery is quite revolting." He said with all sincerity of the world, unfortunately for him Grelle took this comment a whole other way.

The shinigami squealed and again linked arms with the butler, he ran causing Sebastian to stir along, "Bassy, I have seen the sexiest dress you will see a few days ago, lets go and try it on..."

"Eh." Sebastian wasn`t quite sure what he ment with "Lets."

_**A/N Why, that was quite horribly stupid, I have no idea what`s with my vocabulary today but its certainly not the writing style I usually use.**_

_**Oh well.**_


	2. Sebastian Michaelis Goes Drag

"Grelle...are you sure this is the dress...?" Sebastian asked, mortified, he stood staring into the glass of the "Femme Pour Toi." shop, and, as the name implies was aimed at women.

However Sebastian was not a woman, and he did not see the appeal in trying on a silky red dress that Lola Bunnies wear,

It was more concerning to see Sebastian in a dress than Grelle in a dres though.

"Quite, Bassy darling won`t I look sexy in it?"

Sebastian almost fell from the road under a car.

They say devils cant die, well one day with Grelle ought to be enough to do the impossible.

He tried picturing Grelle in a sexy red silk dress that barely covered his right leg and fully covered his left, the red whore-like higheels that might have been around 10 cm tall, the somewhat charming red glassed covering his venmon green eyes and his long red hair held together with a old fashioned pin.

He relished to the picture in his head and instead thought about his young master dressed up like a Lola Bunny.

That idea was much more amusing, and quite more epic.

"Hmm?" Grelle pursued, bugging his eyes into the devil`s.

"What do you want me to say?" Sebastian asked, looking away from both Grelle and the idiotic dress.

Grell put his own fingertips against his lips, behind them his mouth was in a "O" shape. "Oh Bassy! Such a gentleman you are, first asking the lady what she wants to hear before responding."

_No, _Sebastian thought, _Its just that my master told me to please you._

There was a moment Sebastian though Grelle finally dropped the conversation, too bad no luck.

"But Bassy dear-"

_Darling, Dear, what`s next? _Sebastian thought.

"You must be honest, won`t my hips legs come out beautifully?"

"If you say soo, Miss Grelle."

"Oh look!" Grelle pointed at another dress, it was black with red details, short and somewhat gothic-lolita like, there came a umbrella and a seducefull fishnet hat with it. "Wouldnt this look great on you? if you were a woman..." Grelle "Mhhm"`d and continued. "Bassy darling, what if I told you to wear that?"

_Kick you. _Sebastian responded in his mind, but of course he couldnt go out and say that, damn contract.

But there was no way in hell that Sebastian Michaelis, deamon butler of the Phantomhive family was EVER going to wear such petty dress, even IF he might look incredibly charming, or as Grelle says, "sexy."

After some quick thinking he got an idea, putting his pride aside he closed his face to Grelle`s, "Miss Grelle, why waste our time with child`s play when the child is not here?" He continued. "If we could do soo much more instead?" He said with a seductive movement.

Grelle heald his breath and had to run to the nearest pole to lean against it and exhale heavily, while he was at that he was murmmuring something Sebastian could not hear, although he did understand the words. "Make-Up." "Ciel." "William." and out of the blank, "Anime."

Which weird, seeing that they themselves are in a anime.

_**A/N I swear this is the weirdest thing I have written apart from the "Lady Lawliet And The Reckless Teen." Death Note fanfic a while back, **_

_**And please do review :3**_


	3. Its OVER

The Shinigami and the devil crashed in a cafeteria known as the "British Bluewater." under the cheesy logo there was a line saying. "Supported by the Phantomhive estate."

Sebastian, however, did not remember Ciel taking any deals with a old hag who was heavily smoking on a boat, and the man hardly looked like someone who liked kids.

The cafeteria itself was quite pretty though, it was on the seaside and had a deck, where Grelle kept pursuing them to sit, and Sebastian gave in.

After the waitress took their orders (A coca-cola light for Grelle, water for Sebastian.) and left, their conversation went to a awkward pace, wheter Sebastian liked dolphins or not (To which the butler respoded with a "I only like cats.") either Grelle looked better in higheels or flats, and if L and Light from the anime serie Death Note were a atractive couple or not.

Which is still weird, since they are forever in a anime serie.

And then Grelle asked him wheter Sebastian like Yaoi, to which Sebastian just blinked and to his mistake asked what that was.

Grelle huffed and took a sip of his drink. "Nevermind, say Bassy dearest-"

_Darling,Dear,Dearest, and the list gets longer and longer._

"-What is with you and that brat? it makes my blood boil." Grelle stated.

"Um..." Sebastian frowned.

Seriously, Sebastian might be a total womanizer, and might have used his sex appeal to screw up with a nun and seduce Grelle more than once for his own good, and shure he knew everything there is to known about Japanese food and ballroom dancing, but he was completely clueless when it comes to stuff like this.

Grelle sighed and rolled his eyes. "I urgue you to tell me what exacly you do with that brat in the manor, and how far you have gone." He said blushing a little.

Sebastian started to get it, pardonly not enough. "Miss Grelle, the furthest I have gone to please my master was take his clothes off and o-"

"WHAT?" Grelle shouted in a very un-lady like way.

Sebastian blinked, thinking what he had said now, "Miss Grelle-"

The shinigami intterupted him, "Its over Bassy, OVER I TELL YOU!" He stood up and turned his heel,

_When was it ever on? _Sebastian wondered.

Grell made it to the door untill he smacked Sebastian a puppy-eyed look, "Bassy, its not too late to stop me you know?" He said although it sounded more like a urgue and deman than a desperate-last-chance speech.

Sebastian lift his eyebrow when Ciel`s words echoed in his mind.

The butler sighed and followed the reaper. "Miss Grelle, I pardon for whatever I might have said to make you feel bad, what may I do to make up to you?" He asked.

"Will you do whatever I tell you to?"

"As you wish."

Grell`s eyes glimmered with lust and his lips twitched in a smile of desire.

_**A/N I just HAD to include a little Death Note here, I just realized I wrote all the three chapters in less than a hour time.**_

_**Jeez, way to spend my last day of holiday.**_


End file.
